Life is But a Game
by Random Writer1
Summary: Serena's always been a normal clumsy teenager. The only male attention she gets is insults from a very annoying Darien. What will happen when a hottie literally sweeps her off her feet?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Sailor Moon fic. It was originally a ghost story but I felt like tacking on my fav anime characters. B4 I go on w/the story I'd like to state that SEIYA is sooooo cute, if only she was a guy *sniffle*. I wonder wat that could mean for the plot of the story...Btw Darien is now reduced to Serena's age so that they can go to school together. :D   
  
  
  
**Life Is But a Game --- Chapter 1**   
  
  
**In the Fortress of Desolation where the evil wizard lies...**

_The battered-up knight continued to defeat skeletons, trolls, and other creepy things. He used potions, weapons, everything he had to reach the stairs to the next level. **Pow! Splat!** _

"I'm not giving up! Grrrr"

**Another Pow! Another Splat! **

"Die, die, die!!!!!!" 

Finally he arrived at the third floor staircase but blocking the door was the **EVIL wizard, Defixio**. 

"We meet again young knight, I'm suprised you've made it this far." 

"Shut up and prepare to die! And stay dead this time!" _The knight had already beaten the wizard TWICE in previous levels but it seemed like the wizard just didn't know when to give up. _

"I'd suggest you take your own advice." 

**Boom!**

_"Muahahahahaha"_

*** 

**Back in reality...**

Serena was momentarily blinded by the flash of light. Her poor knight had been blasted to smithereens. _ Damn that stupid wizard!!!_ She impatiently reached into her pocket to search for more quarters but her hand came out empty. _ DARN IT! _ She stamped her foot acquiring stares from everyone else in the arcade. 

"Looks like you lost again, Serena. What's the matter no more shiny quarters?" 

"Oh be quiet!" 

"Why don't you ask one of your friends?" 

"They won't lend me more! They say video games is a waste of time and money." 

"He he," Andrew chuckled, "Well it's true you know... but for my job's sake just keep feeding that machine!" 

"Hey! I'll get that wizard, just you wait and see!" 

"Oh, Meatball Head, I'll be standing here waiting for that glorious day but wait, scratch that thought, I don't wanna stand here and grow moldy watching you lose over and over again!" The intruder slapped one of Serena's buns on her head. 

"God, Darien get a life!" Serena covered her head protectively. And with that, she stalked out of the arcade. Not without walking into the glass doors first of course. "Wahhhhhhhhhhhh" Serena ran into the street holding a giant bump on her head. 

"Ahhahahaha" Tears streamed down Darien's not so handsome face for he was pight red from lack of oxygen. 

"Calm down!" Andrew started slapping Darien on the back. But the poor guy couldn't stop laughing. "Gosh, Why do you hafta be soooo mean?" 

"I.........ahhahahaha......I'm.............ahhhhhaaahhhhh" 

"Nevermind." Andrew walked away leaving Darien rolling on the floor. _ At least I won't have to mop the floor. He's doing it for me with his ugly Earth Shirt._

***

** Next day at Juuban High School...**

In every high school you will find cliques. Or at least people will always hang around people who they feel to be like them. At Serena's school, it was the same. Serena was one of the giggly teens who whinned and goggled at guys too much. Darien was one of the cool hunks that could boss just about anyone around. So you can't really blame Darien for making his life mission, "I must ruin Serena's day". Of course when your ruining somebody's day, no matter how cute you are, your asking for trouble. 

"Hey Meatball Head, after yesterday's episode, I'm really considering calling you Clumsy Head." 

_Think of comeback, think of comeback!!!_ "Humph! Well...well..." 

"Well?" 

"You smell!" 

"Yep, that's what my nose is for. Anymore obvious facts you wanna state?" 

"Humph! You know that's not what I meant!" Deciding she could never win, Serena tried to walk away. Instead she tripped and landed on her face. "Owwwww!!!!!" 

It was sad to see someone so clumsy. He almost had the urge to help her up but... "Oh god Serena you just crack me up. Ahahahahhahha!" 

Serena, turning bright red, ran down the hallway away from her evil tormentor. "Ouch! Not again! How dare you block my way???" Serena rebounded and landed on the floor. Rubbing her injured bottom she looked up. 

"Oh sorry! Are you alright? Here lemme help you!" He extended his hand to the fallen blonde. 

Serena remained on the floor, staring starry-eyed at the stranger. *Drool* 

"Miss. Miss! Are you alright?" _Oh god, I think I really hurt her!_ He knelt and began tapping her face. "Miss???" _Ahhhhhh she's drooling! What have I done???_

"Huh?" The stranger picked Serena up. It took some time for Serena to realize she was in the stranger's arms and that they were heading down the hallway. "Where are we going?" 

"To the nurse's office, you musta hurt your head or something." 

"Oh! Oh wait! I'm fine." The stranger kept walking. "No, no. It's okay put me down, people are staring!" 

The stranger blushed. "I'm...I'm sorry about that." 

Once her feet were firmly planted on the ground, Serena replied, "It's okay, not your fault. I bumped into you anyway." 

"I guess you've accepted my apology then" 

"Uh...yea..." 

The stranger gave Serena a heart melting smile and hurried away. Serena quickly turned to leave trying to hide her blush. She rushed to her locker, "Ahhhhhh I just can't wait to tell Mina! She'll be so jealous! Cute, nice, sooo cute!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Just thinking of him made her drool. "I wonder where he came from. Haven't seen him around. Maybe he's a transfer student. Maybe I could show him around!!!!!!!!" She continued to stand there mumbling her fantasies. 

"Serena! Serena!" Mina waved her hand in front of her friend's face."EARTH TO SERENA! YOU'RE TALKING TO YOUR LOCKER!"   
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
Will Serena ever get out of her trance?   
Will they expel her for talking to her locker?   
How jealous will Mina be if she ever finds out about this hot stranger?   
When will I stop asking myself questions???   
  
All will be revealed in the next installment of Life is But a Game.   
  
  
  


***Very important notice: If you see any mistakes, it is no fault of mine. It's yours for noticing!*** (No offense of course...)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, it's taken me forever to update, cuz:   
1. I'm a lazy bum.   
2. Skool and hw is evil.   
3. The evil flamer who obviously thinks I, being a bum, actually has a day job.  
But I am bak! So on with story! And you, Mr. Trash (Whoever named you named you well), I'M CONTINUING WITH MY STORY AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! WAHAHHAHAHahahha.....   
  
  
  
** Life Is But a Game --- Chapter 2**   
  
  
"Owwwww!!!!! What are you doing?!?" Serena hugged her damaged arm to her chest. 

"I was breaking you out of your trance." Mina smirked. Then shoved her face right into Serena's, "Who is this 'him' fellow?" 

Still rubbing the sore spot on her arm, Serena pulled away from Mina, "None of your business. Why should I tell you about the new cute guy?" 

"What?? Cute guy?? Where?!?" Mina frantically looked in all directions. 

"Why are you two just standing here?" Amy said startling the two. "We're meeting at Serena's to study right?" 

"No, no! Amy I can't study when there's a cute guy on the loose!" 

_"Like you ever study..."_ Serena mumbled. 

"It's not like you do either Serena. I don't care you are both failing. I'm gonna help you guys ace this test if it's the last thing I do!" With that Amy dragged the two love-sick puppies out of the school. 

*** 

**At Serena's house...**

"OH MY GOD HE PICKED YOU UP AND CARRIED YOU DOWN HALF THE HALLWAY?? IN FRONT OF EVERYONE?? OH MY GOD!!!" Mina's screeching could be heard a mile (maybe even further) away. 

"Mina! That has nothing to do with geometry! Get to work!" 

"But Amy!" Mina started to whine. 

"No! Get to..." Amy was cut off by the doorbell. 

"I'll get it!" Serena jumped towards the door glad of a break from Mina's questioning and Amy's practice questions. _Math! *Shudder*_

"Hey Serena! We heard you guys were studying and me and Melvin decided to join in. Hope you don't mind." 

"Of course I don't! The more the merrier!" Serena ushered Molly and Melvin inside. _"Hehe, and more people to distract Amy!"_ Serena whispered manically. 

"Did you hear Molly??" Mina started shrieking, "Serena was literally swept off her feet today!" 

"REALLY? By who? Not Darien is it?" 

"Darien? What does Darien hafta do with this?" Serena asked suspicous as to why her mortal enemy was mentioned. Just hearing his name made her blood boil. 

"Oh...nothing...You don't know? Ahh never mind!" Molly wasn't making any sense. "Tell me about this sweeper." 

Mina quickly took her cue, "It was this guy, he was really cute and hot and wonderful and he had long black hair and a pony tail and and..." 

"Stop it Mina!" Serena blushed. 

"So what is this guy's name? I do not think it is possible for such a great guy to exist, and even if he does then he must have some sort of impairment, and by my calculations, it is most probable that he has no brains." 

"Oh Melvin, don't be jealous." Molly cooed. 

"I am not!" Melvin's face turned tomato red. "Well? What is this guy's name?" 

Everyone looked towards Serena. "Uh...I don't think...uh...I forgot to ask..." Serena looked defeated. 

"YOU DON'T KNOW????? HOW? OH MY GOD! AHHHHH!!!!!" Mina started screaming. 

"I don't think such a guy exists." Melvin broke in. 

"Of course he does! Are you saying I'm lying?" Serena was outraged. 

"No, no..." Melvin started backing away from Serena. "I'm just saying, no male being in the school has a long black pony tail. And there were recently no transfer students." 

"How do you know Melvin?" Asked Molly. 

Melvin stood a little taller but he was still shorter than Molly, "I, Melvin, is the most up-to-date person in the school." He stopped to push his thick glasses up his nose, "Whatever happens, I, Melvin, am first to know." 

"You mean you're a big gossip." Mina scoffed. 

"Me? Gossip? You're the one with the big mouth!" 

"What did you say you little nerd?" 

"Don't call my boyfriend a nerd!!!!!" 

Serena soon entered into the fray too. Soon, textbooks, cushions, even Serena's most beloved snacks where thrown all over the place. However, no one noticed Amy slowly simmering in a corner. When her precious geometry textbook landed beside her feet, she exploded. 

**"STOP IT! STOP IT ALL OF YOU!!!"** Melvin, Molly, Mina, and Serena froze. Amy took a deep breath, "You are suppose to be studying!" 

"Oh don't be such a party pooper!" With that Serena smacked a cake in Amy's blue hair. And chaos resumed. 

*** 

**Back in Juuban High...**

Everyone was whispering about Serena and her mysterious stranger. Thanks to Mina and Melvin the whole school knew. Together, those two were known as 'Gossip Central'. But Serena didn't notice, she walked out of the classroom dejected. 

"38?? Impossible! I spent a whole night studying with Amy!" Remembering how they spent the afternoon throwing cake and how her mom came home to see the mess, and how they spent the rest of the night cleaning up, she shook her head and sighed. 

**Wham!**

"How come we keep meeting like this?" The stranger laughed and held his hand out for the fallen Serena. 

Serena only stared into his redish brown eyes. 

Seeing the glassy-eyed look on Serena, he crouched down close to her, "Hello? Are you okay?" This time, not wanting to embrass her, he pinched her arm to see if she was still alive. 

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Serena was finally out of her reverie. 

"I'm sorry. It was just that your eyes weren't moving and..." 

"Oh...it's okay." Serena started picking up her books. 

"Here, lemme help you." The stranger picked up her failed test. "Wow, 38? I only got 27." 

Serena was totally dazzled by Mr. Hottie's aristocratic manner. _He's the total opposite of that rude, idiotic, MEAN Darien._ She didn't even notice the fact that Melvin was right, the guy wasn't exactly brilliant, 27%?? 

The stranger put the last of Serena's books in her arms and said, "Well, I gotta get home and start studying, can't fail the next test." He gave Serena a charming smile. 

As he turned to leave, something clicked in Serena's brain, "Wait!" She grabbed his arm, "What's your name?" 

The stranger looked down at Serena's hand and smiled, "My name?" He took her hand in his and put it to his lips, "My name milady is Seiya, Seiya Kou. What is yours my beauty?" 

Serena blushed, "I...I'm Serena..." She managed to blurt out. 

"Well nice to meet you Serena. Hope to see you again. Maybe we can have ice-cream together or something." 

"Is...is that a date?" Serena turned a deeper red. 

"I guess you could call it that." And with that, he headed for the double doors. 

When Serena was sure Seiya was firmly on his way out. She jumped up and mouthed YES! But just at that moment, Seiya turned around to say, "Bye, Serena!" His eyes twinkled with mirth at the sight of Serena up in the air. 

Unfortunately Serena did not find it funny and would have blushed even more if it were possible for her to turn any redder, "Bye..." She did a little wave. 

"Bye!" With that final farewell, Seiya was outside and out of Serena's sight. 

Serena sunk to the floor and got all dreamy. _He asked me out!_ The two were so preoccupied, they didn't notice a bunch of other students gawking nereby, especially a certain Darien who looked livid.   
  


***

  
  
  
  
Why is Darien so mad? Who knows! Well maybe I do once I write the next chapter...so stick around!   
  
  
  
Love is a misunderstanding between two fools.   
~ Rufus Thomas 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Weeeee!!! Thx to all who reviewed. Me love u all so very much! Sry about the short chapters, but I have a short attention span and end up doing something else after a while. :( Well anyway on w/the story!   
  
  
  
** Life Is But a Game --- Chapter 3**   
  
  
**On the third floor of the Fortress of Desolation...**   
  
"Yes!" _ the knight said. _"Princess! I've finally found you!"   
  
_The princess's smile was more of a smirk. She began to fade, _"You really think so?"_ her voice became deeper and deeper._ "Think again."_ Defixio appeared where the princess stood. He waved his wand..._   
  
**Back at the arcade...**   
  
"Awww man!"   
  
"It's okay Serena, I'm sure you'll beat that nasty wizard some day." Andrew was sure she was going to start wailing at anytime. "You know what they say, if at first you don't succeed, try and try again."   
  
Instead of whinning Serena only smiled, "It's okay Andrew! I'll come back and try again tomorrow!" Then she skipped out of the store.   
  
Andrew stood, with his broom in hand, staring at the door. _She should be crying...or at least yelling..._ After scratching his blonde head in confusion, _She didn't even trip out the door!_, he went back to sweeping.   
  
**Next day in Juuban High around lunchtime (Serena's favourite time of the day)...**

Everyone was of course still whispering about Serena and her raven-haired Seiya. In fact, the topic became even hotter after yesterday's little episode. And of course Serena, being Serena, was totally oblivious to the fact that she would have made the Juuban High School Paper headlines, if there was a school paper... 

"Hey Mina!" Serena plopped into the chair next to the blonde with the bed red bow in her hair. "Earth to Mina!" The enraged Mina only turned the other way. "Amy! What's wrong with Mina?" 

At that moment, Melvin popped out of nowhere to stand between Mina and Serena, "Wait, I've got something to say!" he exclaimed. 

"She's mad at you." Molly cut in before Melvin could continue. 

"Why?!?" 

"I have something to say!" Melvin exclaimed again. 

"Serena, what happened to you yesterday with Seiya?" Amy asked matter-of-factly. 

"What? How do you guys know about that???" 

"Hello?! Someone?" Melvin exclaimed, AGAIN, but nobody acknowleged him. 

Mina only pushed Melvin's abnormally large head out of the way. "The whole school knows! Not only did you NOT introduce me to him, you didn't even tell me what happened!" Mina huffed and turned away from the shocked Serena once again. 

"Mina! I called you yesterday over and over again but you weren't home!" 

Mina quickly faced Serena again, "I was SOO at hom...Oh yea...I was at..." 

"...at?" Amy prompted. 

"Uh...well Serena! What do you have to say about this Seiya person? I hear he's sooo cute! He asked you out right? Oh my god this is so unfair!" Mina hurriedly attacked Serena with questions in hopes of changing the topic. 

"How do you guys know all this??" Mina's little plan worked, "You weren't there spying on me were you?" 

"Well actually...the whole school saw what happened...and well you know how news travels..." Amy replied. 

Serena couldn't help but blush, "What?? You people have no respect for privacy!! Ahhh! The whole school must be talking about this!!!" She put her head in her hands to hide her embrassment. 

Molly started patting one of Serena's meatballs, "It's okay Serena, not everyone knows. I'm sure this will die down soon." 

"No it won't! Ahhh!!!" 

"Come on Serena, you're not that important!" Mina reasoned. 

"What???" 

Before the two could start arguing, Melvin slammed a few textbooks on the table to get everyone's attention.   
"What did you do that for?!" Molly scolded. 

"Like I said before, I have something to say!!!" 

Mina was about to yell at Melvin but Amy, feeling for a fellow nerd, said, "Just let Melvin say what he has to say." 

"Thank you Amy." He gave Amy a little nod. Then pushed his glasses up his nose, "From the information that I have gathered, I have come to the conclusion that this...person's name is Seiya Kou. He has black hair, a po..." 

"I know all that already! Remember? I was the one that talked to him??" Serena was getting fed up with this. 

"I'm not finished yet! Where was I? Oh, oh...he has a pony tail and has brown ey..." 

"Just get to the point Melvin!" Amy was starting to regret letting Melvin talk. 

"Fine, fine! I just wanted to ease into the topic!" He quickly went on before one of the girls could interrupt again. "I asked around and checked with the office. There is NO Seiya Kou enrolled in this high school. And NO guy with a ponytail either. In other words, your little stranger, Serena, is a complete boogus! Or, or, " He took a breath and rattled off his crazy ideas, "he could be a stalker, or a serial killer, or a crazy maniac, or a..." 

"But he goes to this school! He said he got 27% on the last test!" 

"The one where you got 38% on?" Amy was surprised at the fact that someone could score lower than Serena. 

"Maybe he's a ghost!" Mina chirped, she seemed a little too excited at the idea. 

"You're all crazy!" with that, Serena got up and left the cafeteria, deciding that she had had enough of her crazy friends. Besides, they were distracting her from lunch! 

"Ahhhhhh!" Serena collided with a solid wall of muscle. 

"OUCH!" Darien rubbed his offended chest. "Watch where you're going Meatball Head!" Darien was especially gruff that day. 

"I'd say sorry, Darien poo-poo face, but you bumped into me!" 

"I did not! You walked into me! All that time you spent with Mr.27 musta rotted your brain some more, assuming you had one to start with!" He chuckled. 

"You meanie!" Serena ran away from Darien. Before he could call her back, she was down the hall and outside. She was so angry she threw her LUNCH to the ground. Now that was new. 

"What's wrong darling?" Seiya walked up to Serena. 

"What? Oh...what are you doing here?" 

"I'll always be around for you." He smiled another heart-melting smile and even offered Serena a box of cakes, "Want some?" 

Serena's eyes twinkled and greedily went after the cakes. After filling her mouth she decided she had to ask and turned to look at Seiya, "They say you don't go to this school..." 

"Oh?" he smiled again, "Of course I do. Someone must be mistaken." 

"I knew it!" Serena exclaimed, spewing cake out of her mouth. She realized what she did and laughed nervously, "Sorry." 

"Don't worry, it's nothing." And handed Serena a tissue. 

Unbeknownst to the cake eating couple, Darien had followed Serena and was currently hiding behind a tree. And boy did he not look happy!   
  


***

  
  
  
  
Wow and they thought Seiya was the stalker! Stayed tuned to see if anyone can stop Darien - Teen Spy!   
  
  
  
Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your hearth or burn down your house, you can never tell.   
~Joan Crawford 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Me is finally done with this chapter. Well actually it didn't take that long to write.....just took me forever to get myself to write it. I'm just plain lazy you see.....and I went into a frenzied craze trying to finish my computers project even though I've still got a month b4 it's due... 

Oh oh I dunno if I've ever addressed this but I just thought of it while writing the chapter. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are most definately GUYS in this story...so yea...anyway on with the chapter!   
  
  
  
** Life Is But a Game --- Chapter 4**   
  
  
**Another day at Juuban High... **(A/N: Skool sux!!!) 

"Serena!!!" Melvin hurried after the blonde. 

At the sound of Melvin's voice, Serena only walked faster trying to get away from the little nerd. She would have too, if only that pole didn't get in her way. "OUCH!" Serena rubbed the huge red spot on her forehead. 

Melvin finally caught up to her, "Huff. Didn't you hear me calling?" 

"Uh...no..." lied Serena. "What do you want?" She tried to edge away knowing Melvin was going to annoy her about Seiya. 

"Well I did a lot of reseach on your Seiya." He paused for effect and to push his glasses up his nose. "And I have concluded..." 

"Didn't we hear your conclusions at lunch yesterday? You know he has black hair and all that, I KNOW that already. Plus I asked him and he DOES go to school here and..." 

"NO!!! Listen Serena that... that creep does not attend school here. Wait no, he does but that's ..." 

"Melvin! Enough! You're not even making sense. I don't wanna hear about this anymore!!!" With that she angrily ran away, so angry that even the poles stayed away from her. 

Melvin wanted to follow but class was starting soon. He couldn't be late for COMPUTERS! (Another A/N: the only thing about skool that doesn't suck!) 

**At lunch....**

Melvin had told everyone about what he had found out. Now it was just a matter of making Serena believe him. He even had the newspaper clippings as proof. Amy, Molly, Melvin, and Mina sat tensed waiting for Serena to arrive. 

_How will we break it to her??_ thought Molly. 

_Boy am I glad to not have met him but what a waste though. _ Mina sighed wistfully. 

"Serena!" Amy was the first one to see Serena enter the cafeteria. She beckoned the blonde to their table. 

Serena knew they wanted to talk to her about Seiya but there was no more room in the cafeteria and she was REALLY hungry. So she hurried over and started talking real fast hoping they would leave her alone so she could eat lunch peacefully, "Hey guys! I don't care what you say but Seiya is not a stalker, he DOES go to this school and he's a really nice guy and ..." 

Melvin interrupted Serena's speech by shoving a newspaper article under her face. Serena's eyes widened and her jaws dropped. 

**Still at lunch but not in the caf...**

Seiya wandered down the halls aimlessly like he always had...FOR THE PAST THIRTY YEARS! Everyone had forgotten about him already. The school had hushed up the whole thing, the administrators and teachers at that time had either retired, resigned, or died mysteriously. 

_Money grubbing greedy bastards! No investigation! No burial! No nothing!_

In the end, Seiya had disappeared, his parents were suddenly very rich and moved to another country in a hurry and everyone was happy, except for Seiya and the other dead people of course. But then, he couldn't really blame them...who would dare to throw the all mighty and extremely rich Galaxia's kid in jail? And look at what happens when you rebel? At first he was tempted to haunt the stupid school and scare the wits out of everyone but he knew they would do an exorcism or something and he would have no chance. He was terribly bored and tired of the place but he knew he would find her...or at least someone like her. He needed to stay. He need to find her! 

_ Ah...sweet little Serena..._

**Back at the lunch table...**

"You can't possibly make me believe that he's a ghost!!!" Serena cried. 

All of the others quickly jumped up to cover Serena's big mouth, "Shhh!" Amy warned, "Everyone's gonna think we're crazy." 

"But you guys are crazy!" Serena cried. 

"No Serena, I've checked. Thirty years ago a guy called Seiya Kou disappeared. No one knows what happened. And look at that picture! That's Seiya isn't it?" Melvin waved the newspaper clipping that he printed off infront of Serena's face. 

"Maybe it's his brother??" Serena tried to reason. 

"More like his son." Mina snickered. 

"If Seiya did disappear why suddenly name his son after himself then send him into the same school? That does not make sense. And I doubt they would look exactly the same. I've seen that Seiya person, he looks exactly like the Seiya in that picture. Him being a ghost seems to be the only explanation..." Amy countered. 

"Come on Amy!! Ghosts?? I didn't know you were crazy like them!!!" Serena wailed. 

"You just don't want you new boyfriend to be a ghostie!" Mina was not helping. 

"He's not my boyfriend and he's not a ghost!!!" 

"There, there." Molly tried to calm her wailing friend. "What are we going to do?" 

"What would he want from all this?" Amy was talking to herself. 

"Maybe he did die! And now he wants someone to avenge his death!" Melvin answered. 

"Hey! That's pretty good. Good work Melvin." Amy patted Melvin's big head. 

As Amy and Melvin continued to find reasons why Seiya would want to haunt the school, Mina finally decided to say, "We could ask the girls at the temple! If he's a ghost, Rei would know what to do!"All those nights she went missing were spent at the temple learning to make charms and generally magicky stuff but they didn't have to know! 

"But I heard the girl there is crazy! Her grandpa is a creep! And that other girl she hangs out with will knock all your teeth out!" Molly yelled, nervous over the idea of going to the temple. 

"Oh please Rei isn't crazy, just a little tempermental and her grandpa just acts like a kid. And Lita won't knock your teeth out! Well unless you get her mad..." Mina replied before she could stop herself. 

"How do you know all this?" Serena stopped wailing and put her face close to Mina's, "Is there something we should know?" 

Mina tried to back away from the table full of inquiring faces, "Well, well, uh...I've been at the temple learning stuff..." 

"What kinda 'stuff'?" Amy demanded. 

"Well, you know...stuff! Love charms, sleeping potions, demon killing talismans...stuff!" 

"So you're saying we can trust this Rei to get rid of Seiya?" Amy asked getting right to the point. 

"Of course!" 

"Serena you've got to go!!!" Molly started pulling on Serena's arm. 

"No!!! Seiya's not a ghost!" 

"That's not what my findings say!" Melvin was always defending his 'findings'. 

"Nooooo!!!" 

"You're just too scared!" Mina jeered. 

"No I'm not!" 

"Yes you are! Chicken!!!" 

"Fine! If I go will you guys leave me AND Seiya alone???" Serena yelled before Mina could imitate chicken noises. 

Mina volunteered to go with Serena after school since she knew Rei. The other three all made excuses and ran off. The temple did seem emit an eerie aura. Serena and Mina hurried to the temple. Serena wanting to get it over with and Mina wanted to tryout her new demon killing skills. However, an uninvited guest was following the two unknowing blondes. He also heard every word said during their lunchtime conversation. Well actually half the school heard because they weren't being exactly quiet. But nevertheless he was the only one following them....or was he?   
  


***

  
  
  
  
Who is this sinister fellow following them?   
What would the temple ppls be like?   
Ahhhhhh somebody stop me, I'm doing that asking question thingy again!   
  
  
  
Love is a popsicle - It is a sticky mess made up for with a joke at the end.   
~Me Don't Know 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: LOL man how long has it been? A yr?? As said b4 this was originally a ghost fic that I had written and was safely saved on my computer, but when I formatted I stupidly did not backup anything, so now I basically hafta start from scratch... NO! dont say I should be able to remember stuff, cuz I don't. However, cuz of my new obsession with a certain band w-inds, I decided to pick up fanfiction again and well the least I should do is finish this b4 starting something else. Btw, if u notice a style change or something, it's cuz I haven't had to write anything "creative" for a yr, all I've done r physics lab reports so yea...u get the point.. 

So ON WITH ZEE GLORIOUS CHAPTER 5!   
  
**Life is But a Game --- Chapter 5**

**On the way to the temple...Darien and his stalker...**

Darien followed the two, hiding behind shrubbery all the while. The guy that followed HIM was extremely amused by this, the blondes were yacking their heads off, they would never have noticed Darien sneaking behind. Besides his odd behaviour was actually ATTRACTING attention. _*sigh* he's not much of a spy...maybe I should just end this_. The guy smirked. 

***

**Back to Serena and Mina...**

"Hey Mina... Let's take a stop at the arcade first!" 

"What??? No we're going right to the temple!" 

"Aww come on, if I'm gonna die at that temple, at least lemme finish my game!" 

"How many times do I have to tell you that Rei is NICE!?! You just don't want to go!" 

"Pleaseeeeeee??? I want to finish my game first!" In fact, Serena really didn't want to to go that temple but whether it because she was afraid that the temple's reputation was true or because she did not want Seiya to turn out to be a ghost, only she would know. 

In the end Serena and Mina took a detour to the arcade (Serena had won by saying Mina should really go visit Andrew, a very convincing argument indeed). 

Darien was following close behind and finally stopped near the front of the arcade doors. _I thought they were going to the temple._ His follower noticing his target had stopped decided to run up to Darien, "Dude! What the heck do you think your doing?" he put his hand firmly on Darien's shoulder. 

At the touch of his friend's hand, Darien jumped knocking over some garbage bags he was crouching behind. He had been so absorbed in his stalking daze, he didn't notice someone was following him too! Nor, did he notice the green garbage goo on his shirt but that is probably due to the fact that he was wearing his ugly Earth Shirt. "What are YOU doing here?! Don't go around scaring people like that!" He quickly slapped Fiore's hand away. 

"Haha! What do u think? I'm obviously trying to stop you from stalking those poor gir..." Fiore purposedly said this as loudly as he could. 

Darien quickly slapped his hands over Fiore's gigantic mouth, "SHH! Oh my god I have no idea what you are talking about!" His eyes shifted around checking to see if anyone else heard. 

"Geez, if you like the girl just tell her!" Fiore mumbled while trying to pry Darien's hands off. 

"Arg! I would if I could but she hates my guts and what would the others say if they saw me with her!? She's a clutz!" 

"You are so shallow man! You disgust me!" 

"Hey! If I didn't have friends like you, I would have asked her out ages ago!" 

"Well then, let me fix that!" With that, Fiore grabbed Darien by the collar and dragged him into the arcade. 

***

**In the good old, creepy, gloomy Fortress thingy...**

_The knight entered a little shop rumoured to have the best potions in the land. A little old lady was sitting at the counter with walls lined with bottles behind her. _

"I would like a hmmm...that that and that..." 

_The lady cackled as she counted the gold pieces the knight gave her. She promptly handed over the potions. _

The knight put the potions safely into his multi-purpose, never-tear, everyone-should-get-one pack, ran out the door and jumped into the nearest lake... 

***

**In the arcade...**

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Serena shrieked. She turned around face the fools who knocked her joystick arm. "WHY U LITTLE..." 

The people facing her weren't little at all, in fact they had more than a few inches over her. "Hey Serena!" Fiore smiled, his winning smile. 

Too bad it was wasted on Serena, "GRRRRR! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" 

Mina quickly popped in between them, "HI!" She grabbed the surprised Fiore's hand, "I'm Mina!" She smiled her cheesy smile and continued to talk at a unrelenting pace. 

While Fiore was desparately trying to extract himself from Mina's death grip, Serena continued to give Darien cut-eye. Darien staring into Serena's huge and very angry eyes... blushed? 

Rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, Darien sheepishly said, "Uh...hey." Serena only looked angrier. 

"WILL YOU LET GO ALREADY?!?" Fiore ripped his arm away, fell back, and crashed into Darien. 

Serena couldn't help the bubbling feeling inside. She bursted out laughing, "AHHAHA WHO'S THE CLUTZ NOW?? WAHHA! OMG MINA! Let's go before I die laughing. WAHHAHA. Breathe Serena breathe! Ahahhaha!" She dragged the unwilling Mina out the door. "Come on! You wanted to go to the temple right?" 

"But, but Fiore!" Mina looked longingly through the closing glass doors. 

Darien recovering from shock pushed Fiore off. "Look at what you did! Good job man!" 

"Ouch that hurt!" Fiore started to brush himself off. "You didn't want to confess right? So you got your wish! And man! YOU STINK!!!" 

"Well uh...what do you mean I stink???" 

"Haha nevermind, so u did want to tell her... come on then! Let's follow them." He started to push Darien out the door. 

"What? No!" But he let Fiore drag him out to the streets where Serena was literally carrying Mina. 

Mina seeing Fiore stood up immediately. Fiore seeing Mina tried to run. Too bad he was once again too slow. 

"Ahhhhh! Fiore!" Mina looked lovingly up into his eyes and latched onto this arm. 

"Grrr..." Fiore took a deep breath. _Come on dude, girls do this to you all the time. Just maybe not such crazy ones._ "I hear you girls going to the temple. Did you guys hear about the stories? That place is dangerous! You need chaperones." He smiled congratulating himself for his brilliant idea. Too bad Mina thought he was smiling at her... 

Darien hearing this wanted to butt in and stop this maddness. What was he thinking letting Fiore get himself into this mess? Was he that obvious when it came to Serena? How came she never seemed to notice? Before he could think of an excuse though, Serena jumped in, "What? NO! You guys can go home now. Me and Mina will be fine thanks. She..." 

"Awww. We'd love to have you come along. That place is scary. You guys are so great." Mina proceeded tug on Fiore's arm even harder. 

"But you're the one that said..." Serena didn't get to finish. 

"Serena! We NEED them here! Now let's go!" Mina grabbed Serena with her other arm and started marching towards the temple. Darien followed behind the three with his arms in his pockets. Fiore flashed Darien painful looks once in a while. He couldn't feel his fingers anymore. Serena was actually very confused as to what was going on. But Mina seem to be having fun. What could she do? So the four of them headed towards the sinking sun. The temple loomed ahead of them. 

***

  
  
  
*gasp* I don't have any questions to ask lol. Wait wait here's one:   
When will they get to the temple?   
K, I just give up o_O   
  
  
To love is to suffer. To avoid suffering one must not love. But then one suffers from not loving. Therefore to love is to suffer, not to love is to suffer. To suffer is to suffer. To be happy is to love. To be happy then is to suffer. But suffering makes one unhappy. Therefore, to be unhappy one must love, or love to suffer, or suffer from too much happiness. I hope you're getting this down. ~Woody Allen 


End file.
